Drew's Dance With Death Dilemma
by readingqueen811
Summary: You know, it really isn't her fault that Rick keeps plopping her in and out of stories as the selfish mean girl... even if she is one. Chapter 5 of the Serpent's Shadow from Drew's Point of View. I think you'll like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I'm putting this in now in case I forget to put it in the summary, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, the Heroes of Olympus or the Kane Chronicles, I only own my brain which was smart enough to see the connection between these two series. Now I'm going to hand the microphone to Drew, who clearly has a story to tell.

_"Get over it Roo. If you have friends who actually like you, you're popular enough."_

- E. Lockhart, _Real Live Boyfriends: Yes. Boyfriends, Plural. If My Life Weren't Complicated, I Wouldn't Be Ruby Oliver_

_"It'd be great to be so famous that if I murder someone, I will never, ever, ever serve any jail time, even if it's totally obvious to everyone that I did it." _

_- _Mindy Kaling, _Is Everyone Hanging Out Without Me?_

Finally! At least someone has the sense to let _me_ tell a story instead of _Piper_, _Jason, Leo, Percy, Frank, Hazel and Annabeth_. I mean you'd think Rick Riordan would let me have my own book or something. But no, the best I can do is this _internet_ author who I've heard has some connection with a demi-muse **(A/N: Read Strange Encounters with my Alter Egos)**. Here is _my_ version of that oh-so-eventful dance at Brooklyn Academy for the Gifted.

Now, I was in Brooklyn checking out some strange group of kids who Chiron had thought might be demigods, with Lacy. Ugh! I never get my own book, never get my own quest, what is this world coming to for beautiful daughters of Aphrodite? Anyway, I had gotten a curly perm for my luscious black hair just for this occasion (hey, it's a dance, might as well dress up.) My rose perfume perfectly matched my pink silk designer ruffled strapless dress and my D diamond pendant, which my daddy had bought for me seeing as mom was all involved with all those couples she was always talking about; _Percabeth, Jasper,Thaleo, Frazel…_ you know what I mean. Daddy had also got me and my friends a gorgeous black limo to ride in to the dance. I mean what was a better way to secretly watch unsuspecting could-be demigods than in a glamorous black limo that would have the paparazzi following you all the way to the dance until they realized you _weren't_ some movie star? Nothing, right!

When we arrived at the BAG dance, I saw the Baggies, the group that me and Lacy** (A/N I know that that's incorrect grammar, but hey it's Drew talking)** had been watching for a while. Their leader _Sadie_ (even she gets her own book series, it's so unfair!) was looking just like she'd risen from the dead. I'm not sure why, but her two necklaces which were totally out of style seemed to be glowing. She introduced Lacy to a guy who we'd figured out was her brother, and they'd started slow dancing. I was about to walk right up to Lacy to tell her to ask Carter some questions to see if he had ADHD or dyslexia or anything, when Sadie just turns around and ruins my evening.

"Sadie!" I threw my arm around her. Her brother was cornered with Lacy, and I was determined to get some information out of one of them! Of course, Sadie just rolls her eyes at me, and so I have to go ahead and get back at her because no one, hear me, _no one_ rolls their eyes at Drew Tanaka and gets away with it! "So glad you're here, sweetie. If I'd known you were coming, you could've ridden in the limo with us!" It was a sincere comment, I'd been trying to get to know Sadie better all year, but she just seemed so disgusted with me that it was very hard not to curse her so that her clothes were always two sizes too small, or better yet, charmspeak her into doing something humiliating.

All of my "friends" (my only friends are my half-sisters, except for Piper) made faux "Aww" sounds and grinned their little not-enough-lip-gloss smiles at Sadie. Sadie smiled at us in another insincere way. "A limo, wow." She started. "Thanks for that. But between you, your friends, and your egos, I doubt there would've been extra room." I must say that I did not take that very well.

I pouted. "That's not nice, hon!" Then I thought of a great idea for revenge on that comment: "Where is Walt? Is the poor baby still sick?" (Walt was Sadie's sort-of-boyfriend who was always being sent home sick, I admit he was cute, but he just looked too much like Silena's old boyfriend for me to actually be interested in him, of course I still flirted with him just to annoy Sadie.) My "friends" made coughing sounds and I glared at them, they were _so_ shallow! Then I turned to glare at Lacy. At the beginning of the school year, she'd told Sadie that we'd gone to a summer camp together, which according to me was way too much information for someone who we wasn't sure was part of our world to handle.

"Walt's at home," she said. "I _did_ tell him you'd be here. Funny, that didn't seem to motivate him much." That just crossed the line! Motivate him? Motivate him? I could _motivate him_ with my voice if I wanted to; I was just being nice this year! Of course, Sadie didn't know that.

"What a shame," I sighed. "You know, maybe he's not really sick. He might just be allergic to you, hon. That does happen. I should go to his place with some chicken soup or something. Where does he live?" I then smiled imagining what Sadie would look like as a dead dove, but then a voice behind her said, "Hello, Sadie." All my "friends" gasped as Sadie turned around. Apparently, the Mist was doing a great job of covering things up, because I saw a jackal headed dude wearing a white skirt thingy, and posed all Egyptian-like. I started to draw my knife, and fight the monster as I whimpered, "Oh… my… gods, who?" The jackal ignored me and then started dancing, _dancing_ with Sadie! Then they started floating on air! I quickly brought out my camera phone that I wasn't supposed to have, and videotaped the whole thing, at least until I passed out.

When I awoke Sadie, Carter, and the jackal guy were gone. I quickly went over to Lacy:

"Did you see that?" I asked, hoping that if she didn't she'd at least gotten some valuable information on Carter. Unfortunately, that was just a little too much to ask for Lacy.

"See what?" She responded with a dazed look in her eyes. I quickly put a stop to her daydreaming with a loud clap of my manicured hands in front of her face.

"The freaking floating dancers and us passing out when _Sadie, Carter, and that punk guy_ disappeared!"

"Oh." Lacy replied airily, "Then no. But didn't you see the way I danced with Carter? And how his big brown eyes were so..."

"Oh, enough with the _I love Carter_ stuff. We need to contact camp."

Maybe I'll admit it; I'm a little bitter

Everybody loves her, but I just wanna hit her

-_** Girl Next Door**_**, Saving Jane**

Yes, that is where I decided to end it. I don't feel like this needs to continue. Your thoughts?

Smiles,

Readingqueen811


	2. Lacy's Learning Lucky Lessons

"_Everything you can imagine is real."_

_-Pablo Picasso_

"_All truths are easy to understand once they are discovered; the point is to discover them."_

_-Galileo Galilei_

I can't believe Drew didn't want to tell this part, I guess she only cares about dances and dresses, and all those other girly things that I think she's now the only Aphrodite child who cares about. This part is the only _exciting _part of the story. Well, maybe except for the fact that I _danced with Carter_! Sure, he's like what, two, four years older than me? Anyway, I can say that having Drew _drag_ me across the cobblestones in high heels and a dress was not the best experience of my life. First, let me explain my outfit. What? Stop looking at me like that! I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, I have an excuse. I was wearing a white and black dress that had ruffles on the skirt and a light pink bow around my waist; I had my hair up in a messy bun instead of my signature pigtails and wore pink ballet flats that matched the bow. I can honestly say that I liked my outfit _almost_ as much as I liked Sadie's, but running on cobblestones with rain coming down was kind of ruining it.

Luckily, it was also ruining Drew's makeup, so some mother that we got into the taxi with made her child turn away from the girl, I guess she thought Drew was going to stop sobbing about a breakup or something, although it might've been because she didn't want her little boy to see how low cut Drew's dress was. I was suddenly very glad that I hadn't gone with the more low-cut dress I'd seen in the store. Sometimes being plain has its advantages.

When we got to Half Blood Hill, the taxi driver looked puzzled. "You sure you ladies want to be dropped off here? It's nothing but strawberry fields." Then with a wink at Drew he said more to her than me; "Is there any chance I could get your number?" Drew slapped him.

"You will _not_ remember this incident." She started to charmspeak, I plugged my ears so I definitely _would_ remember my dance with Carter. I only took my hands off my ears once the desperate taxi driver took off. Drew huffed, wiped her mascara onto her hand, which made her look like a Panda, and marched up the hill, her six inch Prada heels making holes in the soft ground. Fortunately, my heels were shorter, so I was actually moving faster than her; although her manicured nails gripped my arm so hard I was sure they were going to puncture my bones.

We reached the top of the hill exhausted. That was partially because every 5 seconds one of Drew's heels would get stuck again and we'd have to pull as hard as possible to keep her from sinking into the earth, I figured that having Gaea against us in this war wasn't helping a bit in the process of extracting Drew's heels. Finally, I told her she should just take off the heels. Drew looked at me as if I'd just told her to dye her hair pink (although the Stolls _did_ do that once).

Chiron gave us a welcome, helpfully ignoring the fact that we were both in formal wear. The rest of the campers weren't so helpful. One Hermes kid whose name I couldn't remember started taking pictures of us that I was sure would "mysteriously" end up posted all around camp the next day. Piper was nice and once she saw us got us both some blankets because we were freezing and wet. Drew shook hers off, but I kept mine on; I was _not_ going to get hypothermia on one of the best nights of my life.

"Chiron." Drew started, using the serious tone I'd never heard come from her before. " Something strange happened at the dance…" Before she could continue, a solitary figure broke through the crowd. It was Annabeth. I had kind of been avoiding her. Ever since Piper and Jason had started dating she was just pretty much a big ball of fury. Who could blame her? Annabeth took one look at us, glared at Drew and then asked; "Was it _Ro__̱__maïkí__̱_?"

Jason, who was standing with his hand in Piper's, seemed to take offense at the way she said Roman in Greek. Although, he'd recently admitted that the Romans called the Greeks _graecus_, I didn't think he liked it when it was the other way around.

"No." Drew replied, her tone still serious. "Definitely not of this pantheon."

"Tell me." Annabeth seemed to have forgotten that there were other people around us. Her eyes bore holes into Drew as if she was trying to extract the information with her sheer willpower.

"Well, we were watching a group of people that we thought might be demigods. Lacy's _friend_ Sadie and her brother Carter, along with a group of their friends were our main targets, although we were sure there were other demigods in the school. At the dance, we were going to corner them and ask them questions. Lacy ended up dancing with Carter. I cornered Sadie, but _kind of_ lost my temper with her. Then this guy who at first surprisingly looked a _lot_ like Nico but wasn't and turned into a jackal headed guy in a white kilt (who wears those things?) came up to dance with Sadie. They started dancing and her necklace started glowing. I could've _sworn_ that I saw ghosts around them, and well, why don't I just show you?"

Drew whipped out her pink i-phone that she wasn't supposed to have and quickly pressed play on the screen. Immediately, I saw what she must've seen and I would've seen had I not been dancing with Carter…_dreamy Carter_…wake up Lacy! There indeed was everything, just as she'd described it. But right as Drew passed out and dropped the phone so it was just staring at the floor. I could've sworn I saw a face in the air. Chiron must've too, because he nearly fainted and some kids had to hold him up. Believe me, it is _very hard_ to hold up a gajillion year old centaur.

"What?" Annabeth demanded, crossing her arms and cocking her hip, her eyes staring at Chiron so hard that it looked like she was trying to bore a hole through him. "What is it that you're not telling us?"

Chiron just walked over to the big house muttering something about stupid sun beetles and linen filled coffins. I didn't like where this was going. I wondered if Chiron conked his head when he fainted.

"Look," he started. "There's something I haven't told you all." Thunder rumbled, and Chiron rubbed his temples. "Oh agnoí̱sei the ancient laws, you can't expect these kids to just sit here after what they've seen!" He yelled at the sky, and then went inside the big house, all the campers who were there following.

Chiron threw ten (_ten)_ golden drachmas into the mist that came from a sink he turned on. I wondered why he would need _ten_. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, and my beloved friend, show me Amos Kane." Kane? _Kane_? Wasn't that Sadie and _Carter_'s last name?

"Are you sure you want to do that?" A pleasant but kind of hippy-sounding female voice replied out of the mist.

"Absolutely sure?"

"Yes."

"Positively sure?"

"Just make the connection!" Next thing we knew, we were all staring at a guy who looked kind of like Usher and was wearing linen. The guy, who I assumed was Amos Kane looked over at us.

"Hey Chiron! What's up? Long time no see!" I was starting to like this guy more and more with every word he said. He might've even been cool enough to have a saxophone. I looked at the wall behind him where a saxophone was propped up. Oh yes he was.

"Well Amos," Chiron started sounding tired, "One or more of your magicians or gods has been a little too not careful enough." It was then that Amos seemed to notice the twenty something campers who were standing behind Chrion, Annabeth, Drew and I at the head of them.

"Um, Chiron?" He asked. "Do they know yet?"

"No. Which is why _you_ need to explain."

Amos started talking about _Egyptian_ gods and _Egyptian_ magicians and the _House of Life_ and a giant snake who was trying to swallow the sun. Then he noticed me. "_Lacy?_" He asked. He obviously recognized me from the _one_ time we'd been introduced.

"Hi." I responded timidly. This time, Amos started rubbing his temples like Chiron kept doing. I started to wonder if this was what all old people did when they were stressed.

"Look," Amos started again. "Bottom line is that two gods went to a high school ib (dance), revealed themselves to _two_ other pantheons, and could have potentially have caused _another_ war because of my niece."

"Sadie's your niece?" Both Drew and I asked at the same time.

"Yes." Amos said, before waving his hand and dissolving the connection. Annabeth glared at Chiron, then at the place where the message had been, then at Drew, and finally at me. I wasn't sure what I'd done wrong, but I just bit my lip and stood there while Drew huffed out of the big house to the Aphrodite cabin where she would make herself look "glamorous" again. Annabeth then glared at Jason, then Piper, and finally the poor guy who had been going to ask Nico if he knew about the Egyptian gods and who ran in panting with one message; _Nico has disappeared._

At first, shock piled on top of the shock that another pantheon of gods existed filled the room. Then Annabeth stormed out of the big house to Nico's cabin where, sure enough, there was a note on his nightstand that said:

_Hey all,_

_I know you will (especially Annabeth) be mad at me for leaving while the construction for the Argo II is still in progress. But I think I have a lead on why all the monsters and evil mortals kept coming back to life. Don't try to IM me, I'll be alright. Seriously. I mean it. DO NOT IM ME!_

_-Nico_

Jason started smacking himself in the head which I thought was quite odd. "Ambassador of Pluto." He said to himself. "Why didn't I see that before?"

"I tried to IM him," the poor kid who Annabeth was glaring at said. "But, all that showed up was some graveyard in Brooklyn and then Iris said _I am sorry. There is no Nico Di Angelo on Earth, Olympus, or the Underworld please try again later_. Apparently, that was the place he was at last. We need to face it, along with Percy, Nico's gone. Except I think he actually went of his own choice."

At the comment about Percy, Annabeth clenched her fists and stood as straight as a board. I looked over at Jason who was still smacking himself in the head. Piper was trying to calm him down. I looked from Chiron, to Jason, to Annabeth, to the poor kid. Then at Drew who had come out of our cabin in silk pajamas that looked way too form-fitting for something you slept in. "There's something funny going on here." I said.

_Sometimes I get so weird_

_I even freak myself out_

_I laugh myself to sleep_

_It's my lullaby_

_Sometimes I drive so fast_

_Just to feel the danger_

_I wanna scream_

_It makes me feel alive_

_- Anything But Ordinary_ by Avril Lavigne

**Thank you Mustache Lover for inspiring me to write a sequel, if you want to know what happened to Nico, read my story "Insult to Injury" or maybe even "Greek Chiton, Roman Toga; Greek Tunic, Roman Stola" thank you for reading. Keep it up, I now have a newfound respect for Lacy, maybe if I gave her a makeover…**

**Smiles,**

**Readingqueen811**


End file.
